¡Yo me opongo!
by Rin Shouta
Summary: Para saldar una deuda familiar, Yuuri piensa que un matrimonio arreglado es la solución. Pero alguien no estará nada de acuerdo. Esa boda no se llevara a cabo o deja de llamarse Víctor Nikiforov.
1. Chapter 1

Bueeeno, tengo dos capítulos de este fic pero no me animaba a subirlo aquí porque no tengo idea de cómo usar -.-, si se subió quiere decir que lo hice bien y continuare luego con el siguiente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

\- Acabemos con esto tras la final.

Esas fueron las palabras de Yuuri, y aunque al principio lo había creído como una broma, resulto que no lo era. Yuuri había ganado la medalla de plata y luego de intercambiar un par de palabras se despidieron cortésmente en el aeropuerto de Madrid.

De eso ya hace un mes, pero Víctor sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad ya que no se habían comunicado todo ese tiempo.

Coloco la almohadilla del sofá sobre su cara mientras gritaba. Se supone que en estos momentos debería estar pensando en la coreografía que presentaría en su retorno al patinaje. Pero simplemente no podía sacar de su cabeza al patinador japonés.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto Yuuri?- Gimoteo aun con la cara enterrada en la almohadilla. - Yuuri, ¿Por que? ... ¿Eh?

Encima de la mesa de cristal que tenia enfrente, su teléfono parpadeaba y vibraba desesperado. En el centro de la pantalla se podía apreciar la foto de uno de esos gatos regordetes y con el seño fruncido, con la etiqueta de "Yurio"

Se encontraba tentado a no contestar, pero conociendo a aquel rubio... Seguramente terminaría teniéndolo de visita en su casa gritándole cuanto improperio estuviera en su vocabulario. Y no estaba de humor para visitas.

\- ¡VICTOR!

Aparto rápidamente su oreja de aquel aparato. ¡Maldicion! Estaba seguro de que en estos momentos sufría de una hemorragia interna. ¿es necesario gritar de esa manera?

-¡Yurio! Que gusto saber de ti. ¿Como has estado?

-¡Al diablo con tus formalidades Nikiforov! ... ¿Ya te enteraste de lo del Cerdo?

\- ¿de que me hablas?

\- Tal parece que no. Escucha, Yuko me llamo y me contó sobre una deuda bastante grande que tienen los Katsuki con una familia rica. El punto es...

-¿ El punto es...?

\- Agg. El cerdo se va a casar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Si! La maldita bruja, hija de esa familia se encapricho con él desde que lo vio en la copa China. Y convenció a sus padres de perdonar la deuda si se casaba con en Katsudon.

\- Pe.. Pero ¡Como es posible! ¡¿Por que los Katsuki lo permitieron?!

\- Es que ellos no sabían nada de esto. Hablaron, e hicieron el trato con el cerdo por teléfono poco antes de iniciar el programa corto de la final. ¡EL DESGRACIADO LO SABIA TODO! ¡Y acepto el trato! Su familia apenas hace 3 semanas se entero.

\- Voy para allá - Menciono mientras preparaba sus maletas

-¿A donde iras?

\- Pues a Hasetsu. ¿ A donde mas? - y corto la llamada.

Muy bien, ahora entendía la actitud de Yuuri aquella noche. Y también entendía él por que ya no se había comunicado con él. Pero una cosa era entenderlo y otra muy distinta era aceptarlo.

Oh cerdito, en cuanto llegara a la posada no se salvaría de un muy buen regaño. ¡Pudo haber pedido ayuda! No tenia por que intentar solucionar las cosas por su cuenta de esa manera, de esa muy mala manera.

Era cierto que ni él ni Yuuri tenían una relación en concreto, pero Yuuri era suyo, SUYO. Esa boda no se llevaría a cabo, o dejaba de llamarse Víctor Nikiforov.

Y eso fue la introducción. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri miraba fastidiado a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él. Llevaba más de una hora parado, observando a la petulante joven parlotear sobre diversos tonos pastel en mantelería, asunto que le parecía irrelevante.

\- ¡Yuuri!- Le llamo la mujer- ¿Qué color crees que quedaría mejor en los manteles?- Hablo mientras sostenía 2 trozos de tela.

El japonés se limitó a observarles por unos segundos. Ambos eran blancos y si había una diferencia entre uno y otro, él francamente no la notaba. Paso su mirada de las telas hasta el rostro de ella y restándole importancia al asunto, señalo la muestra que estaba a su derecha.

La chica llevo su mirada a la muestra seleccionada por Yuuri para luego dirigirse a la dependiente.

\- Quiero 75 manteles de este color- Dijo señalando la tela contraria a la elegida por el azabache.

\- Charlot, ¿Para qué me preguntas algo si harás lo contrario?- Pregunto. Realmente no le importaba aquel asunto, pero, le molestaba de sobremanera aquella actitud.- Pudiste haberte ahorrado tus palabras.

\- Porque tú tienes un pésimo gusto. Estaba indecisa, así que decidí que lo que te gustara más es lo que no escogería- Dijo orgullosa de su propia conclusión.

El azabache tenso su mandíbula. Su mentalidad serena y su sonrisa tranquila desaparecía en cuanto tenía contacto con Charlot. - Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. ¡Yuuri! Vámonos.

\- Fue un gusto atenderlos señorita Charlot.- Menciono la dependiente haciendo una leve reverencia y dirigiéndole una rápida mirada de lastima al condenado a casarse con mujer tan odiosa.

Yuuri salió del recinto junto a su prometida, dando pasos desganados. Desde hace un tiempo había pasado de ser un hombre lleno de confianza y alegría a aquel ser de miserable existencia que era en estos momentos.

Había escuchado que la felicidad es efímera, y su vida lo comprobaba. Todo lo vivido poco antes y durante el Grand Prix, había quedado opacado por una depresiva bruma.

Subió con pereza al auto estacionado frente a él, sentándose en el extremo derecho del asiento trasero. Lanzo un suspiro y se dedicó observar el paisaje urbano que le ofrecía la ciudad mientras el vehículo procedía a marchar.

Saco un pequeño reproductor de su bolsillo y se dispuso a colocarse sus audífonos. No tenía ganas de escuchar el parloteo de "su majestad", fuera del tema que fuera. No le agradaba esa mujer.

Noto por el rabillo del ojo como Charlot comenzaba a hacer ademanes exagerados hacia al chofer, seguramente lo regañaba por cualquier nimiedad. Decidió volver su vista hacia la ventana y permitir perderse en sus pensamientos al ritmo de una canción cualquiera.

Comenzó divagando sobre el clima y termino por llegar al tema que quería evitar; su situación actual. ¡Oh, cuan miserable era! Aun puede recordar el momento exacto en el que recibió aquella llamada que le arruino la vida. Aunque si era honesto, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, tomaría exactamente la misma decisión. Después de todo, de ese matrimonio dependía el que su familia se librara de un problema legal destinado a perjudicarlos al máximo. No podía ser egoísta, sobre todo si él fue el causante de aquel lío.

Todo lo hacía por su familia, eso lo tenía claro, pero no dejaba de sentir cierto cargo de conciencia para con Víctor cada vez que veía el anillo en su dedo, ¡Era como una infidelidad! O al menos así lo sentía, aunque no tuvieran nada en concreto.

Lo único que le reconfortaba un poco era que su matrimonio con Charlot moriría rápidamente. Era obvio que aquella mujer era solo una persona caprichosa y exageradamente mimada por su padre, lo cual era ridículo considerando su edad. En cualquier momento se cansaría de su "juguete" y lo cambiaría por otro que fuera novedad. Solo tenía que esperar uno o dos años ¡Tal vez menos! Esperaba ansioso el firmar el divorcio y ni siquiera se había casado.

Sintió como el auto se detenía e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su hogar. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando habían salido de la ciudad e ingresado a Hasetsu. Retiro sus audífonos y salió del vehículo sin siquiera esperar a que su prometida le siguiera, pues a esta no le agradaba la idea de pisar "semejante lugar" según sus propias palabras. El azabache pensaba, no, aseguraba que la mujer tenía un complejo de superioridad insoportable.

\- ¡Yuuri!- Le grito la joven desde la ventana del auto- Mañana iremos a comprar los anillos de compromiso. Ya es hora de que te quites esa baratija y uses algo más acorde a mi nivel- Dijo frunciendo el seño y mirando con desdén la sortija que portaba el japonés.

Yuuri solo atino a ingresar a la posada y a sujetar con fuerza su preciada joya.

Hiroko, al ver la expresión de su hijo al entrar, se acercó a él con preocupación genuina.

\- Yuuri, aun puedes retractarte. No hagas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás.- Le dijo reteniendo las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos- No tienes que hacer esto.

\- Si tengo. No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.- Le aseguro con una sonrisa que aparentaba una falsa tranquilidad.

La mujer miraba con tristeza a su hijo. Sabía que Yuuri se sentía responsable pues el préstamo a los Takatsuki se había adquirido por pagar los estudios universitarios del menor. Poseía una beca del 60%, pero aun así, la universidad en estados unidos no es barata, y el negocio familiar iba de mal en peor. La solución que pusieron, claramente no fue la mejor ya que con cada mes que se atrasaban en pagar a los Takatsuki, un considerable porcentaje se sumaba a la deuda.

\- Yuuri, no tienes que tomar esta responsabilidad. El Onsen va mejorando cada día. Podremos pagarles!

\- Lo siento mamá, ya tome mi desicio...- Antes de acabar la frase fue envestido y tirado al suelo por un enorme perro que se dedicaba a lengüetearle la cara- ¡Waaa! ... ¿Makachin?- Pregunto casi con miedo al observar bien al Caniche.

\- ¡Yuuri!- Hablo una cantarina voz que escondía un toque tétrico en si- Tenemos tanto de que hablar.

Era oficial. Estaba jodido.

* * *

No pensaba hacer tan mala a la mujer... Peeeo, luego recordé que fue ella misma quien solicito a yuuri a la fuerza y ahora la odio :v

HadaDeCuentos : Reconozco que no es una historia de lo más original pues las bodas interrumpidas se ven a cada rato XD. Qué bueno que te gustara la narración, procuro cuidarla dentro de lo que cabe jeje. En cuanto a los personajes, me gusta la esencia que tienen en el anime y hago lo que puedo por conservarla.

Gotti Calavera : jeje nop. No le atinaste… Peeero, Chihoko ya tendrá su aparición ewe . Que bueno que te guste mi narrativa.

Malu : Pues no se si tan bueno XD, pero hare mi esfuerzo. Lo que si puedo decir es que se viene drama para los próximos capítulos.

Riruka: Victor luchara, pero lamentablemente su cerdito no se la pondrá nada fácil U.U

TuAlma: Jaja, no mates a nadie, aquí está la conty XD

Lead: Victor hará muchas cosas XD ni la prometida ni el orgullo de Yuuri le facilitaran las cosas lamentablemente U.U

Kyani95: aquí está el otro capitulo n.n

danaesirianneblack : aquí está la conty jeje

woooooo recibí mas reviews de los esperados jeje. ¡los veré luego!


End file.
